


Wrapped in Warmth

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Manip, Partial Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wishes to see Spock again but all he has our memories of what they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Warmth

  


Art by: Elfqueen55

 

I am alone in my thoughts.

Wrapped in the memory of him.

So warm and comforting.

But it is never enough.

I need him here with me.

So far away, yet so near in my heart.

Such silence surrounds me.

It is so quiet, so quiet.

I long for that touch.

I need to hear his voice which soothes my soul.

But he is gone.

And I am left with only the wrappings of his essence.

Never enough to warm me.


End file.
